


Shopping And Conflict Resolution

by foxholeshoyou



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Kenji and Warner are so funny when they interact, Kenji is a good best friend, Trust Issues, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Warner and Juliette are having trust issues. Kenji steps in and Warner and Juliette kiss and make up.
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Kudos: 8





	Shopping And Conflict Resolution

•”I’m leaving.”  
•”Woah woah woah no you’re not. We need to talk about Juliette, right now.”  
•”I’m not interested in sharing my feelings with you Kenji. Just because I had a panic attack one time doesn’t mean we are remotely close to being friends.”  
•Kenji stares at Warner. Then laughs, and laughs and laughs.  
•Warner just blinks once, confused.  
•”Oh man Warner you really, really are a funny guy.”  
•Warner blinks again, “Excuse me, what?”  
•”Bro listen you are way too fancy-pants serious to be my friend, but, I am friends with Juliette and since you are currently sleeping with her, we need to talk.”  
•”What I do with Juliette is none of your concern.”  
•”It is when she comes to my room drunk and crying about how much she loves you at three am.”  
•”I have errands to run, either follow me and get this over with or wait til later.”  
•Warner walks to his car and gets in the drivers seat, then starts the car.  
•Kenji hops in the passenger seat and turns on the radio.  
•”Turn that off, right now.”  
•”Oh c’mon man! It’s rap!”  
•”Now. Or get out.”  
•”How Juliette sleeps with you is beyond me.”  
•Warner flashes him a dirty look and starts driving.  
•After a fifteen minute drive Warner pulls into what seems like the front of a store. It has a french name with tinted windows.  
•”Where the hell are we?” Kenji says.  
•Warner just gets out of the car and walks into the store.  
•A salesperson smiles timidly at Warner as he walks in and Warner nods once then begins to shop.  
•Kenji follows Warner into the store and stops dead in his tracks when he sees it.  
•There’s fancy clothes everywhere.  
•”Oh my god. Oh my god Warner you’re crazy, you’re really really crazy.”  
•”Shut up and say what you need to say,”  
Warner says as he pulls a pair of black pants from a hanger.  
•”Is this where you buy all your fancy-pants clothes?”  
•Warner just stares at him and says, “I’m going to kill you.”  
•”Okay damn. Damn bro chill out I’m sorry to insult your fashion, damn.”  
•Warner walks to a changing stall holding a shirt but keeps the curtain open as he takes of his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt.  
•”So that’s why Juliette sleeps with you, it all makes sense now.”  
•Warner glares but doesn’t reply.  
•”I don’t know what the hell happened between you and Juliette after all the drama with her name and her parents but you two need to work your shit out, pronto.”  
•”We’re fine.”  
•”Hate to burst your bubble but you’re not. Juliette comes to me crying whenever she leaves your room. What the hell is happening?”  
•”She hasn’t said anything to you?”  
•”No bro. Every time I ask she just shakes her head and says how much she loves you over and over.”  
•Warner feels like he’s been shot. He looks down at his hands and they start to shake.  
•”She says she can’t trust me,” Warner’s voice is a shaky whisper.  
•”Shit.”  
•”If she can’t trust me then there is nothing I can do.”  
•”Why don’t you talk to her about it?”  
•”I’ve tried.She doesn’t listen. We usually end up preoccupied.”  
•Kenji cringes, “Gross.”  
•Warner just shakes his head and takes off one of the shirts he was trying on.  
•”Well it sure is a good thing I brought her along with us!”  
•Warner scans the room but doesn’t see her.  
•”What.”  
•Juliette pops up next to Kenji, cringing.  
•”And that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be at the car!” Kenji says brightly.  
•”Warner,”Juliette says softy.  
•”Juliette.”  
“I’m here,” she says, feigning happiness.  
•”Yes,” he says, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips, “Why are you here love?”

•”I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to trust you lately. Every day I regret the day I ended things with you. I miss you Aaron. Not just in my bed, I miss you.”  
•”I miss you too love, every day I miss you,” Warner takes a deep breath, “Please Juliette, please give me another chance. I love you, every inch of my being loves you and I can’t stand that I ever hurt you.”  
•Juliette walks up close to Warner and strokes his cheek.  
•”I’m in love with you Aaron, and I trust you, I’m sorry that I ever didn’t.”  
•”You trust me?” Warner says in a small voice.  
•”Yes. Always,” Juliette says and she kisses him.


End file.
